Unknown
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: A woman Castle doesn't recognize enters his book party. His Lady in Red. T for suggestive adult themes.


_I know what you're thinking. "Another song fic? Darn girl, what's wrong with you?" I guess I'm a *little* obsessed with music._

_Anyways, I love this song and had a lot of fun writing this fluffy piece. I hope you love reading it._

**~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>The Lady in Red is dancing with me cheek to cheek<em>  
><em>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be<em>  
><em>But I hardly know this beauty by my side<em>  
><em>I'll never forget, the way you look tonight<em>

(Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Castle leaned back in his chair and scanned the crowd. Many people had shown up for his book party – from fan girls, to publishers, to old friends, to rich minds looking for an investment to make – but the one person he wanted there, the one person he wished was by his side, was missing. He'd invited her, of course, but she just rolled her eyes and went back to work. He didn't think she would show. She didn't like these things or him for that matter.

From day one, he was unwanted, and he stayed that way. At least, he thinks so. She's told him she has gotten used to him, but that doesn't mean she really likes him there. Not really.

He sighed, slamming his feet to the tile and (transition) making the chair fall back into its original position. Castle slowly climbed to his feet, stretching his muscles, and yawning, before taking a light sip of his champagne. He was greeted by smiles from many fine dressed women, and was ready to greet them back, when he saw something that made him sputter and almost drop his wine glass.

A woman was standing in the middle of the dance floor. Her luscious brown hair shone with blonde highlights he'd never seen before and her green eyes were glowing. But the thing that caught his attention was the long red dress that clung to her every curve. Plain and simple, it was a solid blood red color, sliding down past her legs to cover her heels and twirl around her. Strapless, it curved a v shape into her chest. He was utterly speechless at the sight of the Lady in Red.

As he watched, man by man came up to her, asking for a dance, but she waved each and every one away, eyes flitting through the crowd as if she was looking for a specific person, one she had yet to find. Her red lips pursed irritably and she ran a hand through her hair, obviously frustrated. He wanted to help her, but Castle was rooted to the spot. He ignored the other women trying to flirt with him, or he tried, until one stuck her face square in front of his and grinned like a mad woman.

He found his will to move then and bobbed sideways, walking towards her in the slowest manner possible. He didn't want her to disappear. He knew she would if he made the wrong move. She was a vision of pure beauty not seen ever before by human eyes, and he wasn't about to scare her away.

He did no such thing though, as she turned at that moment and he found himself drowning in a green sea. She smiled, a full blown grin, and he wobbled. He had to reach out and steady himself against the wall, eyes still firmly locked on hers. He gasped in breath like a dying man and watched her walk on air to him. Feet from him, she reached out a hand, a glint in her eyes, and asked for a dance. He could only nod mutely and be dragged onto the dance floor, eyes never leaving hers.

The ballroom watched them start to sway, all jealous of their objects of desire lost in each other's eyes. They had lost a long time ago, they knew. They didn't stand a chance.

Castle's mouth was dry as the Sahara. Not even gibberish could pass his lips as he watched her sway and spin, caught up in the music and moving her body. He never felt so good, so happy, so…in love then he did in this moment. Who was this woman he saw before him, the magical goddess free and without care?

Beckett hadn't come to this party. She never would. She was too hard, too tough, to let herself loose. This woman he danced with, cheek to cheek, was so much better. She laughed at his stunned face; bring out a grin in him that could light up the room. She danced and wore a dress that Beckett wouldn't even think about looking at, let alone wearing. She was amazing, and he would never forget this woman he barely knew, his Lady in Red.

She clung tighter to his chest, pressing her body flush against his, and he felt a fire rage through his veins. Her face was inches from hers and he couldn't believe he was here tonight. He knew she could see every emotion passing through his face, but all she did was bite her lips and smile. "I can't believe I rendered the great Richard Castle speechless." She whispered huskily, and he could see the darkness in her eyes. It made his groan.

She laughed again, the sound of angels ringing in his ears. "Well, that's ok. What I wanna do, you don't really need to talk for." She breathed before closing the gap between them and capturing his lips with hers. He lost control the moment she did, and felt himself grasp her hips. Felt her knot his hair in her hands. Felt both their hearts racing together.

Passion and love. That is how he would describe his first kiss with Kate. Though there was more amazing ones to follow, this is the one he'd always remember. He'd never forget his Lady in Red or her reaction when he broke the kiss.

He smiled, love filling his heart, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned forward by her ear and whispered those words he'd wanted to say for so long. He didn't care about the outcome or what she'd say, all that mattered was telling her. All that mattered was his Lady in Red.

"I love you."

**~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~**

_I'm still working on Writing Her A Lifeboat, so be patient for me, please? *Smilez* Anyways, the next installment of Musical Rollercoaster should be the last one because I don't really like that format. It's limiting. I may start another collection, but we'll have to see. As for FATAL…I don't know what's in store for it. I just don't know._


End file.
